


Ever Present

by Autumnslioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rumbelle Secret Santa, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2013, rumbelle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnslioness/pseuds/Autumnslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP for the Rumbelle secret santa for Hatressoflore. Prompt:  flaring and fading, yet ever present</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatressoflore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hatressoflore).



The pair barely made it through the front door of the shop before they were wrapped around each other, lips melded in a searing kiss that was leaving them both breathless. 

Restless hands tugged at clothes, pushing coats off shoulders and pulling shirts out of waistbands before they separated long enough to flick them over each others heads. Rumple's hands roamed her back, looking for the clasp of her bra before flicking it open and moving around to mould them in his hands. Belle let out a breathless sigh as their lips broke contact and started roaming down her neck licking and nibbling all the way down to her breasts. Unwrapping her arms from around him he tugged the bra down and Belle had a second to blush before his lips were on her warm flesh again. Licking and sucking, he was driving her crazy, and he knew it. Her hips kept bucking towards him, and he knew if he didn't hurry and get them to the back room, he'd take her at the front door. Not that he minded, but even though it was dark, he didn't believe she'd want to parade herself this way.

“Come on” he ground out lifting his head long enough to speak and grab her hand as they all but ran to the back room. His leg hurt, and it would hurt more in the morning, but he'd be damned if he'd let it stop him now. 

In the back room she turned to him and reached down to undo his belt and push his pants and his boxers down his thighs at the same time. He groaned aloud as her hand wrapped around his length and he pulled her face up in a kiss. Bunching her skirt up around her waist, he ran his fingers up and down the sides of her thighs before weaving them through her damp curls. Her hand came to a halt and she moaned his name before breaking away and looking up at him with passion clouded eyes. 

She bit her lip as she walked backwards until she bumped up against his work table. Letting go of him she hoisted herself up onto the work table and spread her legs for him. He's not sure where her panties went, or even if she was wearing any to begin with, but he tossed that thought out of his head as he knelt down in front of her, grasping her knees with his hands as he slowly, tauntingly, kissed up her thighs.

“Rumple...” his name came out in a breath, and he grinned against her inner thigh, his finger drawing circles on legs as he moved them up before grabbing her ass as he pressed his face closer. She moaned again and opened her legs wider as his face got closer to her centre, right where she wanted him and she couldn't hold back the shudder as his tongue licked her folds, her hands gripped his head and held him there as he licked and nibbled, driving her crazy. His hand came up and he tested her opening with a finger, sliding in slowly to let her get accustomed to the feeling, before adding another, curling them as he he moved them, pressing them into her, trying to feel all of her, inside and out.

She could barely breathe as her hips started to buck against his mouth and hands, her insides twisting. Almost there-

His name left her mouth with a garbled sigh as she came around his fingers and against his face, and she pulled his face away from her core and brought it to her lips, kissing him soundly, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue, as she rode out the rest of her orgasm on his fingers. 

“Belle” he breathed as he rested his forehead against hers. 

When she opened her eyes, he could tell she wanted more, and knew that he needed release. She reached for him again, but he pulled away and let her hop down behind him, following him to the narrow cot, enjoying the view him in just his socks. He turned his face towards her, a knowing look in his eyes, and she bit her lip as she closed the distance between them, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him to her. She kissed him again, wrapping herself around him and some how still pushing him towards the cot. They all but fell into the cot, and Belle pushed him further down when he tried to get up.

“Belle?” he asked as he watched her face light up. 

She let her hands roam, her lightly scraping across his nipples, causing him to moan and thrust his hips slightly. She replaced her fingers with her mouth, pulling one of his pebbled nipples in her mouth, laving at it with her tongue. He let out his breath in a hiss, grabbing at her head with one hand, her hips with his other.

“Belle-” he let out, sounding as breathless as she felt.

“Shhhh” she answered kissing down the centre of his chest her hands moving down to his hips as her lips settled just above the curling hair around his cock, making sure not to touch him. Her tongue making circles and swirls and he was sure he was going insane, he could feel the heat of her body so close, and yet much too far away. 

“Be-Belle- Oh, Belle, Please” he begged, he wasn't sure how she was able to hold back, he was ready to explode and he hadn't even been inside her yet. She moved her head and her hair brushed against him, hot and heavy against his stomach, and his eyes rolled back slightly as he let out a soft moan.

He let his hands roam her back, dipping low to squeeze her bottom and try and move her closer, but she resisted, instead kissing and biting her way back up his stomach and chest. Biting one nipple and licking at the other. He felt her breasts brush against him, a sensation that tore a moan from his lips and caused him to thrust towards her seeking more. 

Smiling against his skin, she let her hand move down between them and grab him, lifting herself off of him just enough to line him up against her folds and slowly, achingly slowly, settle herself down around him, and then, much to his dismay, she didn't move.

She must have known he was ready to take over and flip them so he could move within her because she grabbed his hands and pushed them down on either side of his head before kissing his lips, and exploring his mouth with her tongue, not once moving her hips, enjoying just feeling him inside of her. It wasn't until she kissed down his jaw to his neck and bit down that she started to move, keeping his hands up and away as she rocked against him.

She moved slowly at first, wanting to keep the fire between them burning, but the more she moved, the more she couldn't control herself. She let go of his hands and sat up letting her head fall back as he grabbed her hips with one hand, thrusting up to meet her every time she rocked forward.

“Oh Rum, so- so close,” she moaned as she grabbed her breasts and mimicked the way his hands massaged them, rocking faster against him.

Rumple had to close his eyes and grit his teeth to not come undone at that, he needed her with him. Still holding one hip in a bruising grip, he moved his other one between them, his fingers gathering the slick moisture before pressing into the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. She let out a breathy moan as her body started to quake and he knew she was close.  
“Come for me love,” he urged as she continued to move, her movements erratic, his fingers dancing against her. 

He felt her clench around him as she called his name in a broken cry and he pulled her down towards him in a kiss, exploring her mouth as he thrust harder and faster against her. 

“Rum, come-” she managed before he tensed and cried out against her neck, biting down as she had done to him, her body milking him of his orgasm as she rode out the rest of hers. 

He held her tight against his chest as their bodies slowly stopped shuddering. He reached down to grab his coat to cover them, tucking her head against his chest, and drawing lazy circles against her arms and back.

Her soft “I love you,” was the last sound he heard before he fell asleep, his true love still wrapped around him.


	2. Fading

Mr. Gold looked up from the deposit book as he heard the bell at the front door of his shop. He smiled when he saw Belle coming through the door.

“Dinner time already?” he asked as she walked towards him, her coat in her hands. She nodded and smiled, finishing the distance between them and leaning in for a soft kiss. 

“I was hoping we could go to Granny's for hamburgers,” she said, eyes dancing. 

He smiled, knowing he could never say no to anything she asked. 

“Sounds wonderful, let me just finish up, I'm almost done.”

Belle went to the back of the shop and pulled a book out of her bag as she sat on the cot. Despite what he said, she knew he wouldn't just be a moment, so she settled in to wait for him. 

She was half way through the next chapter when he pushed the curtain dividing the shop aside and stepped into the back, a smile on his face as he took her in, lost in her book. Her hair was pulled back in a loose knot at the nape of her neck, but a few curls had fallen forward. He was slightly surprised to see some grey strands weaved through, because regardless of the years they'd been together, he still always saw her as if it were the same day they met. He wondered briefly what she saw when she looked at him and he laughed darkly, a broken sound, some things were better not thought of. 

Belle looked up at the sound, a confused look on her face. 

“Rum?”

“I was just thinking of the first night we spent on that cot,” he answered quickly, covering up his dark thoughts with far more pleasurable ones. 

Her eyes darkened a shade, and her breath caught, and he knew she was remembering too. It had been his idea all along. When he came into work that morning, something triggered that particular memory and he spent most of the day trying to suppress it, lest he make a fool of himself in front of a customer. 

“Come, let's go get something to eat,” he said, grinning wolfishly. Belle took her time putting her book back in her bag and getting up off the cot. But then she was beside him and she had her hand in his and was leading them out the store, giving him barely enough time to lock the door before pulling him after her in the direction of the diner.

They chatted as they ate, and he was a little amazed that they still had things to talk about. But she still asked him for stories about their former home, which he was always happy to share, and in turn she was always willing to divulge the plot of her newest book. 

They talked well after their food had been cleared away and the bill taken care of. Holding hands across the table, he lazily drew circles against her palms, while under the table her foot ran up and down his leg. 

He squeezed her hands and turned to stand up, grabbing his cane as he slipped out of the booth. Following his lead, she linked her arm through his and said good night to Granny as they walked out into the cool night. They walked home arm in arm, going slow because of his cane, but neither could care less, they enjoyed their time together, however it was spent. 

Once there, he unlocked the door and stepped inside turning on the light as he did and she slipped inside with him. Taking her coat from her he hung both of them up before making his way to the stairs.

“Do you want tea before bed?” she asked as he started up, he turned and smiled as he nodded before continuing up towards their bedroom. 

Belle put the kettle on and gathered the tea supplies on a tray while Rumple got ready for bed. It was their usual routine, and he believed their earlier flirtation had been forgotten in favour of brushing teeth and making tea. Not that he minded and not that he loved her any less, but the passion had cooled for now, and he was okay with that, comfortable if you will. He made his way to the bed and turned down her side before crawling into bed, pulling his book off the table as Belle walked in with the tea tray. Setting it down on the table beside him, she bent down to kiss him on the forehead before slipping away to the bathroom.

Moments, or maybe hours, later he heard Belle clear her throat from the doorway to the en suite, and he looked towards her, his eyes going wide while his mouth went dry. He couldn't look away, she was breathtaking. Her hair down around her shoulders shimmering in the low light and he was sure he'd never seen what she was wearing before. Barely there, filmy fabric hung around her like a cloud, held up by straps too thin to even be called ribbon. He swallowed hard as he noticed the colour, gold. He looked her up and down, taking her all in. He could see the outline of a barely there thong, and the bows holding it together at the sides of her hips, through the fabric that hung almost low enough to cover everything. 

His breath came out in a mangled sigh as he noticed her nipples had hardened under his gaze, tenting the gauzy fabric and showing him just how much she wanted him. She licked her lips before biting her lower lip, looking at him through passion darkened eyes. 

“Wha- ah,” he cleared his throat, his voice sounding too small for his ears. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he finally got out as she walked towards him, her hips swaying slightly as her fingers deftly grabbed one bow on her thong and pulling it apart, and then the other, letting the ribbon dangle uselessly as she closed the gap between them. Tugging gently on the fabric she pulled it from between her legs and handed it to him, her eyes rolling back slightly as he bunched the damp fabric and held it towards his face, inhaling deeply.

“I need a reason?” she asked simply as she crawled onto the bed, sitting next to him and cupping his face in her hand. Leaning towards him she kissed him, lightly at first, but when she felt his tongue against her lips, she opened her mouth and leaned closer. 

Her fingers explored his chest as his hands roamed her back, slipping underneath the almost not there fabric. He broke the kiss first, kissing up her jaw and pulling her earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently before moving to the skin of her neck directly behind it, biting gently. Her back arched and he took advantage of that to lay her backwards on the bed and shifting so that he was on top, resting his weight on his good leg, his erection straining against his boxers. 

He continued his attentions on her neck as his hand came up to pluck at her nipple through the thin fabric. His name was a chant on her lips, her breathing hard as she wove her fingers through his hair and trailed her still pump-clad foot up his leg. He moved away from her long enough to pull the wispy straps down her shoulders and pull the front of her negligee down far enough to bare her breasts to his hungry mouth, latching on one the second it was visible, and kneading the other with his hand, before switching, and giving the second as much attention as the first. Nipping with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

“Rumple, I need you,” she said, shifting. “Now,” her hips bucked against his as her hands moved down to his hips. “I can't wait,” her fingers dug into the waistband of his boxers trying to push them down, wanting to feel him in her hand, against her slit, inside her. 

He broke away from her breasts with a small moan from both of them, pushing up to his knees long enough to push his boxers down before she reached up and pulled him down again, her feet catching on his boxers and pushing them down further. He reached between them and found her dripping, like he knew he would. She grabbed at him, trying to get him closer and he let her lead him to her centre, and with one thrust he was in. They moaned in unison and he grabbed her lips with his, kissing her, devouring her as he continued moving.

“Put your legs around my waist,” he groaned, reaching for her leg and pulling it up. She did as he asked, locking her ankles together against the small of his back, opening her wider, changing the angle that he slid into her. Causing her to moan and roll her hips, thrusting harder to meet each of his. He grit his teeth as the rough sensation of her pumps against his back moved him closer to the edge. His hand came up to fondle her breasts, pinching at her nipples, his other reaching under her ass, squeezing it and holding her tighter against him. He was close, too close, and he needed her to be with him. He always needed her with him. 

“Belle-” he felt his sac tighten and he knew he was almost there. Second from being there. And then he felt her clench around him, saw her eyes go wide, her mouth open in a silent scream. “Let it out love,” he said against her mouth before kissing her again, his body going tight, thrusting one last time before her legs clamped around him and they came at the same time. 

He collapsed against her, and she welcomed his weight, wrapping her arms around him as she let her legs fall from behind his back. They lay like that for sometime, both of them slowly coming back to their bodies, exhausted but happy. She whimpered as he pulled out of her and rolled to her side, pulling her towards him. He nestled his head against her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled the blanket up around them.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses against her shoulder. 

She sighed happily and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did borrow the gold negligee from someone, but my brain is fried and I can't for the life of me remember who, I'm so sorry! (if it was you, let me know!)


End file.
